Detective Brightside
by Dr. Red Rose
Summary: Jane is in love with Maura and plans to tell her but when she arrives at the doctor's house she get a surprise. based loosely off Mr. Brightside by the Killers. One Shot


**A/N: I know, it's been a long time but this got stuck in my head while I was at work and wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get it out. I figured that I would be a bad Cast Member if I was distracted while putting people on the rides tomorrow. **

**Summary: Based on Mr. Brightside by The Killers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.**

* * *

Jane was fuming as she paced back and forth in her living room as she had been doing for the past hour. Jo Friday stared up quizzically at her from her spot on the couch, wondering why her Jane person was muttering under her breath and wringing her hands. Where was her other person? The one who also belonged to her green friend with the hard fur. The one who would bring her yummy treats. _She_ could normally calm Jane Person down and she was always there when Jane Person was upset. So where is she now? Maura Person couldn't have been hurt, because then Jane Person would be yelling into the black square she carried everywhere or at the other persons that always came over to visit or waving around the other black thing she carries that Jo is not allowed to chew on-not like that was any fun anyway. Besides, Jane Person was normally the one who would get hurt and Maura Person would come over and fix her. So then where was Maura Person and why was Jane Person so upset? After staring up at the tall human for a few more minutes Jo decided not to try and figure out why the people did what they did and to go back to sleep.

The reason Jane was intent on spending the evening wearing a rut in her carpet was none other than the honey blond, hazel eyed, Chief Medical Examiner named Maura Isles. From the moment they met in the Division 1 cafe Jane thought Maura was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Since then she had been given the privilege to get to know Maura better than anyone else had before and quickly discovered that her mind was just as amazing as her body. The two where complete opposites in every way but somehow that just made them work better together. Whereas most people would clash and rub each other the wrong way, Maura and Jane complemented each other perfectly. The more time Jane spent with Maura at work the more time she wanted to spend with her outside of work. Getting a drink at The Robber, Movie nights and Rizzoli Family Sunday Dinner became regular staples in their lives and were never missed or cancelled, no matter what. Soon after meeting the M.E. Jane couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she hadn't met Maura. Suffice to say, Jane fell hard and fast for her best friend.

That was years ago. And since then Jane had spent those years hiding how she felt from the honey blonde. But lately that had been getting increasingly harder to do. She would hug the M.E. tighter and would hold on just a little longer to catch the scent of her frou-frou strawberry shampoo. She would catch herself staring longer than was proper and would find any excuse to be in physical contact with Maura and let her touches linger on satin smooth skin. Maura appeared to be oblivious as always but what Jane didn't realize was that others could clearly see what was going on. It was one particular Sunday dinner when Angela noticed her daughter's behavior towards Maura. Honestly, who did Jane think she was fooling? With the way she kept glaring daggers at Tommy every time he so much as glanced at Maura, who was sitting with T.J. on her lap, trying to feed the infant his bottle while eating her own food simultaneously. And when Tommy reached over to wipe spit-up from Maura's shirt with his napkin, Angela was surprised he didn't suddenly keel over from the look Jane gave him. The mother of three also caught the love struck look on her daughter's face as she watched her best friend interact with her nephew. Angela had only seen that look once before in her life time. That was how her father and mother-Jane's Nonno and Nonna used to look at each other. It was a look of pure, unfiltered love. She suddenly felt tears spring to her eyes and had to excuse herself to the restroom to compose herself. All she ever wanted for her children was to find someone who they could utterly love and spend a long and happy life with-well, that and a few grandchildren-and it seemed like Jane had found the one. She just needed to tell her.

Jane and Maura had experienced numerous close calls during their careers but with the recent issue of the collapsed building -and with a little persuasion from her mother-Jane had decided to act. She had purchased a bouquet of white lilies-Maura's Favorite and a box of gourmet Fudge Clusters, bundled with a handwritten note and headed over to Maura's after work. Too little too late apparently. She arrived at the medical examiner's home to see none other than her self-proclaimed arch nemesis standing in the doorway talking to Maura. Ian Fulkner. Jane's first instinct was to run up the walkway, tackle Ian and arrest him, but she remembered that he was also the love of Maura's life. And even though she wanted to be with Maura more than anything if Ian made the M.E. happy then she would step aside and be a good friend. But if he left and hurt her like last time, Jane would track him down and hand him over to Interpol herself. And if he had a few more bumps and bruises than when she originally found him, oh well. Jane's body went on autopilot and without thinking she dropped the bundle she was carrying on the grass, quietly got back in her car and drove home. When she got there she immediately cracked open a beer and sat down on the couch to try and figure out how to move past her feelings so she could best be there for Maura and her new found happiness. Because really as long as Maura was happy so was she.

* * *

**A/N: well there it is, not much but just something that I found half finished deep within the bowls of my computer.**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
